I meant a movie!
by gohanfan1
Summary: America really wants to go see a new movie that's said to be the scariest movie in the world. So, of course, he didn't want to go by himself! Russia's still at the meeting place so why not ask him? RusAme (Rating may change in future)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Hetalia**

**Happyclaimer: ****This is RusAme :3 Before reading this isn't one of those hate/love stories it's love/love so... If you expected Russia/America hating the other nope :3 Rating will change in the near future ^w^**

**Chapter One**

America sighed as he packed up the last of the papers that were sprawled out in front of him from the meeting. It was a long day of learning more about other countries and constant fighting from him, England, and France. He glanced up to see Russia still sitting and writing on some of the papers on the table. He had to sign some things to but he wanted to do them during commercials. Now that he thought about it he pretty much did all the papers during the meeting when it took a boring turn. He smiled as an idea went through his head and wanted to set it into motion before the other super-power got tired. He really wanted to go see the new movie that all the people in his country were talking about, saying it was the scariest movie in the world. How could he pass that up? He didn't want to go alone so Russia being there was like fate. He got in front of Russia with a smirk apparent on his face as the other nation glanced up at him.

"Yes, Amerika?" He asked sighing as he looked back at the papers. America rolled his eyes as the guy was still, most likely, mad about the 'Cold War' thing. Didn't it start in 1945? Or somewhere in there that was about 20 years right?

"Wanna go out?" Russia flinched and looked at America with wide eyes and a small blush spread about his cheeks.

"What?" America raised an eyebrow confused. Was him asking him to go watch a movie that suprising?

"Yeah, I thought me and you could go out. Well if you want to... There's a movie out that I want to go see really bad and wanted you to come with." Russia tilted his head to the side jumbling up the words in his head.

"Why would you want to go out with me?" America shrugged and sighed digging in his pocket.

"You can say no if you want but heres my number if you want to go see the movie. Beats working here at night with no one." America placed the card that had some of his information sprawled on it. Russia looked at it curiously and then back up to the now leaving American. Did he really want to date him? He was so mean to the younger super nation in the past and some in the present. He had to admit he wanted friends but he didn't think someone would ask him out. Sure he was with his fair share with people but being with a nation was different. Knowing their history and seeing them almost everyday was work but seeing them at home and spending extra time was like marrige. That's mostly why most nations date humans but never marry them. He lended back in the chair staring at the little piece of paper that was set out in front of himself thinking. The young nation was quite cute and was energtic, most of which he had been lacking lately, and it would be nice to be with another nation. He smiled as he remembered when he was younger and the two nations were greeted. He had a small chrush on him but during the World War II he settled for other people to hide his true feelings. He guessed he forgot about all that since he tried to even hide it from himself. He picked up the paper and fished out his phone. He knew what he wanted in life when he was younger and that was to love and be loved. His dream crumbled as he became more powerful and with more responsiblity with his nation. He smiled softly as he began punching in letters on the phone. Maybe his old dream could come true after all.

**America~**

Alfred sighed loudly as he brushed his pants leg. He accidentally stepped into a puddle so his pants were now covered in water. And it didn't help that a passing car hit it with it's wheels spraying more on him. Why'd it have to rain? Well, he knew why, but still it was a spur of the moment thought. He felt his pocket start to vibrate and got it out to look at it puzzling. An unknown number had sent him a text message.

'Hey, I'd like to go out with you if you would still like to. If not it won't hurt my feelings.' America did an 'Ah' take as he realized it was Russia. He quickly save his number to his contact info before he texted back.

'Okay, I still wanna. Meet me on 3rd Avenue Cinema! I need to go home really quick to change so let's go to the 9 o'clock showing.' America then paced toward his apartment that was near by since the meeting was being held in the good O' USA. He smiled and was happy he could hang out with another nation without all the meeting stuff going on in the background. This was going to fun!

** Hiya guys! This idea has been spuring in my head so I had to write it down hope you liked ^w^ Sorry for it being kind of short T^T**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia T^T**

**Happyclaimer: I'm back ^w^ So I updated this pretty fast compared to my other stories so yay :3 Thank you for the people who followed and favorited this story :) You're the reason this is being updated and remember Reviews help me know if something needs to be revised or if you really like it to be updated faster ^w^**

** Chapter two**

Russia looked at his watch and saw that it was 8:50. He wanted to be early since this was his first date with another nation. Belarus didn't count since... Well, she was crazy! The doors opened to the Cinema to reveal a certain blonde American. A smile was sprawled across his face as he started jogging over to the Russian man. Russia was wearing his normal uniform attire he usually wore while America was dressed comfortably. He wore a plain red t-shirt, that had some type of symbol on it, and kaki's that came a bit above his knees showing his fairly tan skin. He mused as the nation that ate all the time during the meeting was skinner than him.

"Hey Ivan~" America said stretching out Russia's human name. Russia in turn just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Hello Alfred. So which one was it that you wanted to watch?" America smiled as Russia said his name so formally. He pointed to the movie title and Russia raised his eyebrows.

"The Final Sentence*?" He read and America just nodded his head like a little kid who was chosing candy.

"Yeah epic title no? It's suppose to be about this... O' you just have to watch it, it sounded awesome!" Russia laughed as America excused himself to use the bathroom so he just went and bought the two tickets that were needed to watch the scary movie. He got finished paying, thanking the sales woman, and was slightly bored that the bubbling American hadn't returned yet. But it only took about a minute for him to get the tickets so America had to be the fastest man alive to be done with his business that quick. He smiled at the joke and turned to a guy that was wearing a red hat and a uniform who was selling popcorn and candy. Ivan guessed he could get the snacks before Alfred came back. He asked for a large thing of popcorn, knowing the American's appetite, and about three things of candy which, again, knowing that America would like sweet things. They could share them also so it wasn't a waste. America pushed open the bathroom door and went over to the Russian man smiling.

"Sorry about that. When I got home I couldn't find my key so the super had to unlock it for me and I had to quickly changed so I wouldn't be late. Today just wasn't my day huh?" He laughed lighting up Russia's mood. Russia handed him one of the tickets as he picked up the candy and popcorn.

"Da, Are you ready?" America gasped and looked at him confused.

"You didn't have to buy me my ticket! And look you got popcorn and candy too... I was suppose to be the one who got all the stuff since I asked you out." Russia blushed and shook his head.

"It's okay. It doesn't matter who asked out who as long as we're together right." America tilted his head to the side nodding it slowly. Was it just him or did that sound romantically? He shrugged it off and smiled largely.

"Okay but I'm buying the drinks. What would you like?" Russia almost slapped himself for forgetting such a common thing. Now his lover had to pay for it and he wanted it to be really romantic... Well as romantic as a movie theater can get while watching a scary movie.

"Water would be fine." America looked at him confused and rolled his eyes as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Don't be so cheep! If you really want water I'm fine with that but you can get whatever you want okay." Russia nodded and just repeated that he wanted water making America laugh. He smirked at the American's cute little 'heroic' laugh. Alfred ordered a large water and a large Coke for himself. He paid the commission guy and they went into the movie theater choosing a couple of seats at the very back above the speakers*. America held the popcorn on his lap and he sat his drink in one of the drink holders while Russia had the candy in his lap and his drink in another drink holder on his side. The lights went out and America started munching on the popcorn and Russia with the candy. He had to admit he liked the Americans candy it tasted good. America moved one of his hands and brushed it against something that Russia found quite sensitive. Russia blushed fully thinking of all the people around and what the American was doing but cooled down as he realized that America was just grabbing a packet of candy himself. This was going to be long movie~

** 5 Minutes Late~**

Russia yawned as another person was killed off by the killer earning himself some weird looks from the people around. A little kid was throwing some popcorn at him for awhile but he turned to him to give his best death glare to make him stop. A couple in the front were laughing and talking to themselves while another group of people where on their cellular devices. The people on their phones and tablets were caught by one of the movie theater officials and were asked to turn them off causing a bigger distraction than the light that was coming from the group. America didn't seem to mind but he did hear him grumble out some words to the couple in front of them to quiet them for a bit. America was enjoying it as far as he could tell. He laughed at the funny parts and now that it was getting more scarier he was begging to freak out. He saw America jump up from the corner of his eye and smiled at how cute he was. A long time of wars and the power from his country got him use to seeing people being killed in more ways than one. One of the demons came out of no where and America latched himself to Russia's arm to hide his face shaking lightly. Russia smiled and wrapped that said arm around America's shoulders to get a confused look on America's face.

"Don't worry it's fake and I'm here to protect you, okay." America smiled and rolled his eyes looking back at the screen. Russia moved his head to the side of America's face kissing Alfred's ear softly.

"I wouldn't let them hurt my lover..." He said softly. A long silence was formed and out of no where America shot up from his chair and stared at Russia in shock.

"LOVER?!"

**Okay so some explaining**

**The Final Sentence* This is not a real movie I just made it up ^w^ If you read this and wanted this to be a title for your movie ask me for permission :P XD**

**Above the Speakers* To me this is the greatest place to sit during a movie, but in the more fancy ones. In my hometown it's really old and the floors are really sticky every single time T^T **

**Sorry this was a bit short also T^T I thought that was the greatest place to stop though :P I had it even shorter but I added some details about the movie place to make it more bigger so yay XD Favorite Follow Review it's up to you :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Hetalia or any characters ****Happyclaimer: ****OwO ~*~Hugs all of you guys~*~ Thanks for the reviews guys T^T they made me happy XD And of course those who followed and favorited this story ^w^ So this story is officially getting more updates than my others ewe mostly because it's so fun to write and, again, for all the Follows, Favorites, and Reviews XD so here is Chapter Three :3**

** Chapter Three**

Almost everyone in the movie theater looked at Alfred who was blushing madly. He looked around and plopped back down pretending like nothing happened. It was all quiet, even the couple that couldn't shut up was now looking at them confused. America searched his mind and smirked as he figured it out. He hit Russia's shoulder lightly looking at him with a playful glare.

"That was mean saying that. I know I was a bit scared but you didn't have to make fun of me to make me.. Well... Not scared." Russia tilted his head and raised his eyebrow.

"So you don't want me to mentioned that we're going out?" America rolled his eyes and smirked.

"If I was embarrassed of going out with you, do you think I would ask you to be seen in a movie with me?" Russia smiled and blushed nodding his head.

"I guess. Sorry for making you get embarresed I'll only show my feelings on the outside of public places unless you tell me differently okay." America laughed and shook his head at Russia's 'joke'. They were silent for the rest of the movie which ended with a cliffhanger* making America smirk happily that a sequel was coming out. Russia was about to try wrapping his arm around the American again but the nation shot up and was smiling widely as the lights fawned on the people indicating the movie was over.

"That was awesome! What was your favorite part? Mine was were the ghost was actually helping the demon instead of the humans. It was so creppy!" Russia laughed and started walking out of the aisle they were in to throw away the empty box of popcorn and candy that they ate. He handed the unopened packets to America to snack on later. America stared at them and smiled again hugging the man tightly.

"Thanks dude. Next time I'll buy the snacks... Well if you want to go to the movies agian. Or we could get diner together, you can pick since I picked this movie. I think I have some whiskey and vodka at my place if you want to do a night-cap. You Russian's like vodka right." Alfred nudged Ivan with his elbow laughing at his joke remembering the time he jumped out of an airplane yelling the word 'Vodka'. America pushed open the doors to get outside and seized up, frozen in his tracks. He wrapped his arms around his chest and moved a bit oddly around.

"It's freezing! It was warm this morning what happened?" Russia smiled and undid his coat to wrap around America earning a confused look.

"Won't you get cold?" He asked snuggling in the warm coat that was meant for cold temperatures, but was already warmed up by the Russian mans body temperature. Russia laughed and shook his head with a small, innocent smile that played on his lips.

"I'm use to the cold so I'll be fine. I'd rather be the cold one instead of you Fredka." America blushed as Russia used his old pet name.

"Hey, why'd you call me that? You always get mad at me when I called you Vanya." Russia followed behind the embarrassed nation with a satisfied smirk.

"That was before now." Russia said smiling sweetly in which America took it sarcastically. America stopped and picked up the coat from off the ground when puddles of water were forming around. Sadly, Russia didn't notice that he stopped and accidentally knocked into the American making that said nation go head first in a giant puddle that was randomly there. Russia just stood with wide eyes, looking at the fallen American who was making some bubble noises until his head flipped back to take a big breath. Russia moved fast to help Alfred out of the dirty water and started to worry when the nation started coughing drastically.

"I'm so sorry Alfred I wasn't watching were I was going, please for give me!" Russia said with his eyes still wide hugging the nation close. America blushed at the use of his name since the only names he heard people call him were, "America", "Pig", and "Git."*. What was up with the Russian man this evening? It's not like he was a chick going on a date with her boyfriend*. He laughed and moved his arms around the large man and patted him on the back hoping he would stop squishing him.

"I'm okay, it's just me with puddles. For some reason they picked today to attack me." America laughed making Russia sigh relieved.

"I was so scared you'd be mad at me and this night would be ruined." America rolled his eyes and made a noise of worry.

"I could wash your coat at my house if you want. Unless it needs dry-cleaned and I'll pay for it since it's my fault for being soclumsy." Russia smiled and drapped an arm around the American once more getting some of the water on his black dress shirt, but not caring since he could be close to his love.

"Don't worry about it. The washing machine would be just fine and I was wondering... Would you like me to stay the night?" America inclined his head to stare at the Russian's violet eyes confused.

"Sure, if you want, I guess. The guest room is a mess because one of the storage places I used went out of business so we could sleep together in my bed." Russia blushed fiercely and looked away still holding the American close to him.

"Don't you think we're going to fast?" America quirked up an eyebrow and smirked.

"Of course not! Unless you have some strange sleep disorder... 'cause I don't wanna wake up to see you with your eyes open not breathing. I'd probably scream and punch you to see if you were still alive." America laughed and tried moving away from Ivan only for his grip to get tighter. He rolled his eyes and smirked evilly knowing what would cause the Russian to let go.

"So, do you love me that much? We're almost at my place and I need a free arm to open the door." Russia smiled thinly and allowed him to part from him. America looked at him with raised eyebrows. He then poked one of his fingers in Ivan side.

"I expected you to be embarrassed or freaked out when I said that." Russia shook his head and tilted it to the side.

"Should I be?" America shrugged and skipped over to his door to open the lock so the two nations could get inside and warm up. But, to America's horror, it was as cold as the North Pole.

"What the hell?! It was warm when the super opened it and now it's freezing!" America started stripping Russia's coat from his body that was still wet and making him freeze even more. He then pulled his t-shirt off showing his bare, tan chest that was flatter than Ivan expected. He imagined him having a pudgy stomach but he looked like a track player that ran everyday but didn't need much muscles anywhere else. Russia mused at America's beautiful body but then got startled when America started taking off his pants.

"Wha-What are you doing?!" Russia yelled aloud wanting to look away but couldn't. America rolled his eyes standing in his SuperMan underwear unashamed.

"We both have the same part down there and I want to get in the shower as fast as possible. You can get in the shower too if you want. The washer is behind those screen doors with the dryer next to it." Russia looked around and found two doors that moved apart with a unique style carved on them. He turned to look back at America who was picking up the wet clothes completely naked. His eyes widened even more and he turned to look away storing the picture in his mind. He heard some giggles and a door closing and sighed relieved. America would be the end of him from embarrassment and from his hormones. He had read some stories out of a book about the 'Dating' thing but he didn't entirely understand it. He moved to the dryer and through most of the clothes that he wore in it since the water from his coat got on them. He stood in front of the moving machine when a thought popped in his head.

**America~**

America laughed as he stepped into the warm water. Finally he got a reaction from the Russian man that was hilarious. He heard some rumbling sounds from the living room and assumed that Ivan was drying his clothes... Or making a bomb go off, but if that was so it would be burning up in his house instead of the icy cold temperature that eloped his apartment. He heard the door open and close making Alfred roll his eyes getting a bit irritated as he jumped to, yet another, conclusion.

"Dude, if you need to use the bathroom wait. When someone flushes the water gets scolding hot which hur..." He stopped dead sentence when the shower curtain, which had the Captain America logo's all over them and some SpiderMan symbols, to show a very nude Russia who had a bashful smirk on his face. Russia stepped in looking at the widened eyed nation who was frozen still not moving. He closed his eyes and smiled innocently tilting his head to the side.

"You said I could get in here with you, Da?"

** Dah Dah Dah XD The reason why this is still rated T is because I didn't really mention... The area below... Yet ;) ****Which ended with a cliffhanger***** I usually end with cliffhangers so... I had to add a small pun ^w^ ****Git***** You all most likely knew who I was referring to right? Short English person? Flying Mint Bunny? ****Like a girl with a boyfriend***** Well switch the 'Girl' to a 'Boy' and he has finally got something right for a change XD So Review Favorite Follow it's up to you :P You guys are the reason why it's being updated so fast :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****:I do not own Hetalia**

**Happyclaimer****: I have a faster way to post -_- kind of XD ill see if this method works better and if not... Ill go back to the old ways XD onward with the story ^w^**

**Chapter Four**

America stood still not knowing what he was suppose to do while Russia just grabbed a thing of shampoo and squeezed it out onto his hand. He then brought his hand foreword to his noes to smell, and a wide smile formulated on his lips.

"Mmm Sweet~ just like you." America moved slightly away but then started laughing.

"Dude I know I made you feel uncomfortable back there but still... This is toooo far for a joke, seriously!" Russia tilted his head with a raised eyebrow.

"In my nation this is what most people do when they are close like us.*" America placed his hands on his bare hips looking at the other nation questionably.

"That's kind of strange... But Finland always likes hanging at saunas so I guess that's normal. But here in America we need a drink or two before sharing a shower." America laughed at the last part rinsing his hair free of suds so he could move and get out.

"I'm done so you can stay while I get some drinks and snacks out k." He didn't wait for a reply as he quickly got out to place some clothes on his body. The faster he got ready the faster he could eat~

**Russia~**

He stood confused and alone in the Americans shower. So one to two drinks means taking a shower together than how many for them to sleep together? He smiled as he stroked the fresh smelling shampoo through his hair. He couldn't wait to hold his lover close and kiss him gently earning those cute noises the nation made during the meetings. His back arching up and his hair a mess. Those Safire eyes staring at him in pleasure. This was going to be the best night ever!

**Back to America~**

'This is going to be the awkwardest night ever!' America thought sighing, heavily dropping on his couch with a thump. His couch was a regular red color that matched the same color of his Iron Man sleeping pants. His shirt was a blue Transformer- fan based one. He sat up and grabbed the bottle of whiskey that sat on the table to pour himself a small bit in a clear glass. There was also a bottle of vodka and some cookies with left over skittles that littered the small table. He heard the water turn off as he shot back the drink easily*. Russia walked in with a towel draped around his middle looking for the American. America got up with a welcoming smile plastered on his face.

"Hey, your clothes aren't done yet but I have some large clothes that could fit you perfectly! Their mostly gag gifts from England and France but anything would do instead standing there naked huh." He got up and hummed as he went to his closest grabbing some things to throw at Russia. Russia's mouth widened as he looked at them.

"Wh-what the hell?!" America quirked up an eyebrow looking at him confused.

"I told you they were for gag reasons. Don't worry I'm the only one here." America smiled as Russia blushed pulling the shirt over his head that fit loosely on his chest. Why was Russia embarrassed? Well because the shirt said 'I have a head' on the front and on the back said 'Wanna give it a hand?*' The pajama pants just had some pictures of scones, that weren't burnt, and some tea cups. He looked at America before putting on the pants making America more confused.

"What now? Embarrassed England will walk in and think you support him?" America laughed. Russia looked away blushing more.

"Do you have any underclothes I could wear?" America gasped and walked over to some cabinets grabbing some laughing slightly.

"Sorry forgot. I usually just wear pants when I sleep." Russia almost missed what he said and looked at him smiling.

"You're not wearing any underclothes?" America shook his head smiling also.

"You don't mind do you? If its strange I could slip some on right now." Russia shook his head letting the towel fall to the ground to put on the underwear. He caught America blushing and looking quickly away. America cleared his throat and waved moving back to the living room.

"I'll be on the couch waiting for you." Russia nodded and grabbed the pants putting them on as fast as he could. He went to were America was eating candy with a cute smile. He sat VERY close to the American only leaving an inch from them making the Alfred confused. Russia grabbed the bottle of vodka popping open the cork and drinking it straight making the America gasp again.

"Dang you must drink it a lot if you can drink it straight up without a chaser!" America mused picking the whiskey bottle up trying to take a big gulp only for him to place it down as he began coughing. Russia patted his back making sure he was okay but America moved his hand up and down indicating he was fine.

"Sorry for the scare... Not use to drinking so much in one time." Russia smiled as he tried calculating the cups it must have been. 5? He believed it was 5 and he noticed the small blush that came with a drunken stupor. They continued to drink and talk about movies and games, mostly America explaining about them, and then America looked at him quietly.

"You have really cute eyes. Mine are stupid!" He complained looking sadly. Russia placed his drink down grabbing the Americans cheeks kissing one.

"Your eyes are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." America smiled and kissed Russia's cheek back.

"Thank you..." He slurred. Russia smiled and kissed Americas lips passionately moving his hands in Americas hair causing the other nation to yelp and move back obviously more sober.

"What was that?!" He screeched placing a hand to his lips which we're tingling. Russia moved towards the American making the space between the two lesser and lesser.

"I love you so much I can't hold back anymore." America was about to talk but Russia wrapped his arms around the others waist moving to get on top to kiss more easily. Americas head was resting on the arm rest and was not moving since he was still confused. He felt something wet slid on his lips and he shuttered at the sensation opening his mouth gingerly accepting the Russians offer. His mind was blank as Russia's tongue moved around his mouth tasting him. He let out a small moan withering around a bit not knowing what was going on. One of Ivan's hands went between his legs stroking a certain part of him making America gasp in the kiss. His mind went into over drive as he finally moved away from the kiss leaving a trail of saliva from his and Russia's mouth. Wiping it away he pushed the Russian off o him just enough to moved out from under him to the empty spot that was left in the couch.

"What are you doing?!" He asked hiding something that was apparent in his lower regions. Russia moved to look at the American confused again.

"I was going to... What do they say here... Make out or make love to my lover." America's eyes widen and moved to jump off the couch looking at the Russian in horror.

"WHAT?!"

**Haha :3 Still rated T since it still hasn't really takes about the down low area ^w^ hope you liked and remember Reviews follows an favorites make me write faster XD**

**Close like us***** I have to give credit to blueorgray1236 I kind of wanted to focus on it but couldn't T^T**

**Drink easily***** One of my friends gave me skittles and it took me five 'shot back' before eating them T^T drinking seems easier XD**

**Wanna give it a hand?* I**** tried thinking of something that I could see France putting on a shirt and this idea popped out so... Hope you thought it was funny XD**

**So hope you guys liked ^w^ Review Follow or Favorite if you like it :3**


End file.
